1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a buoyancy power generating apparatus, and more particularly to a buoyancy power generating apparatus including a bladder and a weight unit capable of being lifted by an upward movement of the bladder by a buoyant force so as to accumulate a potential energy.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,868 discloses a hydro-power generation apparatus that includes a U-shaped conduit having two substantially vertical legs, a belt-and-link unit connected to the U-shaped conduit, a plurality of expansible and contractible bellows members attached to the belt-and-link unit, means for contracting the bellows members in one of the legs and expanding the bellows members in the other of the legs, and a quantity of water contained in the conduit and exerting a buoyant force on the bellows members when being expanded, thereby moving the belt-and-link unit together with the bellows members.